


Not Here To Talk

by deltadanvers



Series: Slow Hands [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: You don't really want it to ever end. How did this ever even start? You and the man who drives you crazy? God, what are you getting yourself into?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Slow Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850359
Kudos: 11





	Not Here To Talk

It wasn’t difficult to notice Tony’s eye lingering on your legs when you walked, or on your lips when you spoke. The last month had been a constant imbalance of sexual tension that neither of you could seem to shake. 

There was never a moment alone to talk about it. Not that it was likely to be much talking if the two of you had been afforded a moment alone. You had spent so long toeing the line concerning where the boundaries were for two adults who were clearly attracted to each other. Now that the dam had started to crumble, the filthy thoughts didn’t seem to have an end in sight. 

It was the first time you’d run into him today. He had been working all day finishing up the last details for the annual Christmas gala that he hosted. It had been a regular point of contention in the tower because Barnes was adamantly opposed to attending. Somehow, before you could even decipher what had happened in front of you, not only did Sam talk Bucky into going, he had convinced Bucky that you wouldn’t go unless you had a date you felt safe with, so he should be your date. 

“Are you gonna be a gentleman all night, Barnes?” you asked as he held the door for you on the way in. You heard the gentle chuckle from behind you as he took a couple steps forward, finding a comfortable spot at your side. 

“Depends on what you want, sugar.” he was regularly flirty with you, the only member of the team he felt like he could be out of control around. Not out of control in the violent sense, but in the ‘can we get hammered and watch old movies on the couch in your apartment’ kind of reckless. Emotionally reckless. He knew there was no chance of chemistry between the two of you- it was just too weird- so it became almost a barometer for what he felt like he would be able to do around other people eventually. 

Small touches, short informal phrases, all the small things started out as what seemed to be the biggest hurdle ever, but then he was suddenly here, arm wrapped around your waist as the two of you walked into a starlit gala on the roof of Stark tower. 

Twinkling fairy lights were the only source of modern light. Tealights littered all other surfaces, leaving everyone with a gentle glow. The tables were set with understated greenery, italian ruscus peaking over the top, still-green hydrangeas setting the palette. The drink of the evening was the Moscow Mule, copper mugs decorating the table tops, representing some new business deal Tony had come into over the year. The evening was accompanied by a string quartet soundtrack.

People were already milling around, finding new people to meet and old friends to rekindle a fire with. You saw remnants of your team, intermingled with those you couldn’t quickly identify, if able to identify at all. 

Natasha was the first to catch your eye, her brows raised after catching the man’s arm coiled about your waist. She knew the comfort that stayed between the two of you, but the public display of affection, be it platonic, was new and a source of pride for those who had been working side by side with Barnes for years now. 

The evening was calm and peaceful. The bar was never too full that you couldn’t walk up and be served with expediency, but everyone was partaking and it was helping everyone to get soft around the edges. Barnes stuck by your side like glue. He saw no reason to leave you alone despite the fact that the sweetest man you had ever known was also the largest cockblock you had ever found. 

It was only an hour into the gala before you made eye contact with Tony for the first time. He kept an eye on you as you interacted with Bucky, Sam, and Steve. You could make him flinch by getting a little too close to Barnes or letting his touch linger a little too long. You watched him passively as he practically devoured you head to toe from across the rooftop. The dress you were wearing was probably a little too short and a little too revealing and he was practically drooling. 

Tony: when do I get to cut in? bet i could make you feel better than he can

The text caught you by surprise. You were for the most part keeping engaged in the conversation that the men around you were having as you sat perched on Bucky’s thigh. The four of you were seated around a fire pit that conveniently only had three chairs, so Barnes’ lap was becoming your own personal chair.

It was easy to see the flare in his eyes from the other side of the bar as Steve offered you his jacket when you started shivering from the exposure. The rooftop had occasional rooftop heaters that kept everyone comfortable for the most part, but a strappy cocktail dress could only keep you so comfortable no matter where you were. 

Reply.

Is that so? You wanna come over here and prove it? If you don’t, I’m sure one of the boys would be okay to take me home. Stevie’s been seeming lonely recently. 

Tony: you gonna go home with Stevie and let little ole missionary man keep you warm? 

Dunno. I think he could be pretty fun. Maybe he’d even branch away from missionary for a night and let me ride him. Let him watch while I bounce on his cock. Sure, he wouldn’t fuck me in a supply closet but I’m sure I could still get my rocks off. Reply

Tony: i would kill to see you bouncing on my cock right about now.

So I’m not going home with Stevie now? I thought that was the plan. I’d let America’s golden boy fuck me any way he wanted. Reply

Tony: you’re gonna regret it when you say too much and get that pretty little dress you’re wearing ripped

That would be truly unfortunate, t. If this dress gets ripped everyone will be able to see whatever they want. I didn’t think anyone would be ripping my dress so im not wearing anything underneath it. Reply

Tony: fuck

You watched in your periphery as he ran his hands through his hair, flustered, and put his phone down on the bar a little too hard. The bartender was quick to bring him another of whatever his choice of the night was. He clearly wasn’t drinking the nightly special that he had advertised for the event, but it was something in his usual shade of amber, straight from the decanter. 

Tony: if i ask you to dance are you going to make a scene? Reply

His text came in at the same time that Steve decided that he was an angel sent from the gods of jealousy and asked you to dance with him. 

Too late anthony americas golden boy is here Reply

Steve helped you up from Bucky’s lap with a courteous extended hand. You offered him a perfect smile, one of the charming smiles that you would usually keep aside only for convincing the target of a mission that you should go home with him. 

The dance was sweet and to a modified version of Stockholm Sweetnin’ that you had always loved. Steve had come in to your room one too many times to an old jazz record playing. You of course would put on your most ridiculous show of it all and force him to dance with you. The fact that he remembered your song was something to be admired. 

Steve Rogers was nothing if not an admirable man. He kept you close for the duration of the song, entertaining you with anecdotes from around the party. Telling you of his holiday plans, a mission with Natasha. The mission they’d offered you before you decided that you wanted to spend a holiday in the tower. It felt like the closest thing to home that you’d encountered in quite a while. Now, you realize it would have driven Tony crazy to see you leave on a mission with Steve tomorrow morning, but it was too late to change plans and you were still practically giddy to stay ‘home’ for the holidays. 

The dance flew by as you got wrapped up in Steve’s every word. He was an engaging story teller and he had no reason to let you go for several songs as the two of you made your slow methodical way around the dance floor. 

Before you could even start to work through just how many songs the two of you had entwined yourselves for, Tony stepped up to the two of you and gently cleared his throat to get Steve’s attention. 

“Do you mind if I cut in, Rogers?” Steve gave you a kind smile and passed your hand to Tony. 

It was an easy rhythm to fall into, the two of you dancing to the music. Tony’s hands were comfortably on your waist as you had your arms draped over his shoulders. 

“You can’t just drag a lady away from her date, Stark.” you offered a slight grin at the mischief in his eyes. 

“You callin Rogers your date now? Does he know you came here with Barnes?” he had a relaxed smile as he spoke. He seemed to relax further with your joking demeanor. You smiled at him as the two of you continued on in the rhythm of the next song. It was a peaceful few minutes. You didn’t keep track of how long it had been as he held you tighter. 

“People are going to start figuring things out if you keep being so nice to me, Tony.” you stated as you adjusted his lapel. 

“People are going to start figuring out that I fucked you senseless in a supply closet on a fake mission? If people are that smart, at least let me tell them and give ‘em all the details about how you whimpered when I touched you. I can at least let them know how fuckin nice you felt around my cock. Or maybe I could even tell them that I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” his voice lowered with the threat of eavesdropping from the other dancing couples around you. 

“I’d take you right here right now if I thought you’d let me. Fuck you over one of those tables, show everyone just how good I can make you feel. Show them all how easy it is to get you all riled up.” his voice was near a whisper as he leaned in, leading you closer to him, his breath hitting your neck.

“Maybe I’d even let you” you let out, coyly. He swallowed hard at the thought. Your stomach dropped at the look he gave you. “I don’t suppose you want to meet me downstairs in a few, do you?” 

The two of you broke away quickly to make your excuses to the others and hurry on, very clearly leaving separately. 

There was a more formal dinner party being conducted downstairs for Tony’s business partners. As with any average business man, you could smile and wave politely and pass on through. Tony didn’t have that privilege. While you slipped past him, it was clear that he had been trapped there for the entirety of the half hour it had taken you to build up the courage to leave your friends for Tony. 

You stood around the corner at the reception desk in the hallway for a few minutes before you realized that they weren’t going to let Tony go anytime soon and you were too wet to not acknowledge the problem at hand. Too riled up and no one to take it out on means an early night. 

You dawdled, considering the options for another moment before you pushed a few papers around on the reception desk and found what you were looking at. You took a small stack of the business statements and the dark blue clipboard with the name ‘Amber’ on it in stickers on the back, slipping the papers on to the clipboard, you devised your plan. Swipe the cardigan from the chair and put your hair up in a ponytail. Grab the clipboard and head towards Tony with a random pair of reading glasses swiped from Amber’s desk on balanced on your nose. 

Receptionist-y enough you hoped. 

You stepped into the dining room to find that Tony had been pulled so far in to their conversation that they had sat him at the head of the table. Making quick eye contact with Tony as he realized who you were, he gave you a quick grin.

“I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Stark. I have Mr. Fischer on the line for you and he is adamant that he needs to speak to you tonight. I told him that you were dining with our most important business partners but he says that the market can’t wait.” you put on your best receptionist voice.

“Oh, damn it. I forgot that he was going to get back to me about that.” he addressed you directly before addressing the rest of the group. “Gentlemen, I truly apologize. I was looking forward to dining with you tonight but you heard the nice lady. The market can’t wait. Please enjoy your evening.” the group applauded him. Murmurs of ‘absolutely’ and ‘business always comes first’ were heard as he took his leave, you trailing behind dutifully. 

Once you made it down the hall and around the corner, back to Amber’s desk, you dissembled your professional clipboard and tossed the cardigan back on the chair. 

“What, you’re not gonna play teacher with me after all that?” his hands were back at your waist. 

“Not in your receptionists clothing, no. Absolutely not. After that I feel like you should feel lucky that I made Mr. Fischer up, because I would absolutely make you take a worthless business call right about now if there weren’t extenuating circumstances.” you straightened the things that you had moved on Amber’s desk, making sure not to leave a trace. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” his voice lowered as his hands wandered. His hands didn’t spend long enough in any one spot for you to get any more worked up but you were on the edge of being ready to beg for it. To beg for anything, truthfully. 

“I wouldn’t be flustered if you had minded your business when I was with the guys. We were having a perfectly innocent time. They were talking about sports.” you attempted to defend yourself as he led you backwards, to sit back on the edge of Amber’s desk. 

“I can’t just stand idly by when you’re all wrapped around Barnes like that.” his hands easily drifted up your thighs to push the hem of your dress up. “You were all comfortable in his lap as if the world wasn’t watching, then you were all handsy with Rogers, taking his jacket and shit. You can’t expect me to just watch that.” 

“Oh yeah? What can I expect you to do then, Anthony? You’re not my boyfriend or even my friend with benefits, we just fucked once and now we are here.” you questioned. This wasn’t any sort of arrangement. There was no agreement in place. There was no plan for how the two of you would continue after the first incident in the closet. There was just tonight when you looked at it objectively. 

He visibly struggled with that question.

“Can I not just want you?” he asked softly. You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. The two of you had never kissed. It was new and foreign to your brain. All you could focus on were his hands on your exposed thighs and how close he was to you. 

It was a few seconds before he pulled away.

“I don’t think that’s what we are doing. The whole emotional attachment thing, it’s not what I’m looking for.” he furrowed his brow. You cleared your throat, a little surprised, but you knew you could compartmentalize and make it work. You would just save the sting for later. 

“That’s fine, T. But you brought a girl down here for something, and talking isn’t it.” you pushed. He offered a smile in return. 

He pulled the office chair up from behind him and took a seat. It didn’t take him long before he had his fly unzipped and was pulling his cock out of his pants. 

“If you’re gonna give me the image of someone else watching you while you bounce on their cock, I guess you get to show me too.” his hands pulled at your legs as they dangled off the desk. “Your business partners are right down the hall, Stark.” you reminded him.

“So? I thought we weren’t here to talk. Just be quiet and it’ll be fine.” his hands grabbed at the back of your knees as you stood in front of him, pulling you to straddle his lap.

“We are gonna get caught, Stark.” you whispered as he pulled the hem of your dress up past your thighs. His fingers trailed down, finding your entrance easily.

“Do you need me to fuck you a little so you remember what you’re here to do?” he asked sternly as two fingers slipped past your entrance and began pumping in and out. Your breath was caught in your throat as he kept a brutal pace. Your arms reached out to brace yourself against his chest. 

“Fuck” it barely passed your lips as you fought the urge to rut against his hand as he fucked you with his fingers, his thumb circling your clit. 

“You like that? You like getting fucked when someone could walk past? You like knowing that I’m fucking you for everyone to see?” you whimpered lightly, trying to keep quiet as his pace sped up.

With how much he had riled you up, you were already on the edge of your climax and you couldn’t stop yourself before you began keening for him. “Please Tony. I’m so close. Please T. I need it, please don’t stop.” your hips rutted involuntarily against his hand.

He took mercy on you and sped his pace just a little more, finally bringing you to climax as your thighs shook from keeping you up on your knees above him. 

“See gorgeous? It’s not that difficult, now sit down on my cock and fuck yourself real nice.” his hands pulled at your waist. 

It was easy to turn to putty in his hands and comply without concern for the world around you. You widened your legs as you positioned his cock and lowered yourself down on to him, slowly. 

He was as riled up as you were. You could tell by the gentle rutting of his hips against you as you lowered yourself on to him.

“That’s a good girl, doing what I tell you. You think you can get yourself off again using my cock?” you smirked at him as you rolled your hips against him, your thighs pressed against his waist, eliciting a soft groan from him. 

You gave yourself a few seconds before you took hold of the back of the chair behind Tony’s head and started to lift yourself off of his cock. Slowly but surely, you built up a rhythm. It was almost more than you could handle, considering how worked up you already where, but it was worth it to see Tony struggle to not take over and fuck you senseless. 

After a few times, you were comfortable enough to let go of the chair, keeping the rhythm with your thighs taking the brunt of the effort. It was easy to let yourself resign to the feeling of him fucking you. His cock filled you perfectly every time you sat down and dragged across your walls perfectly every time you pushed yourself back up.

He was nearing the edge of his climax as you sped up, letting your breasts bounce as you slid up and down his cock. 

“You close, handsome?” you asked him as you wound one hand into his hair and pulled gently eliciting another groan from America’s Favorite Playboy. 

His hips rutted into you again and again, not able to let you do all the work anymore. He wanted control back as his hands found their way to your hips and pulled you onto him repeatedly as he thrusted into you. 

“You’re such a good girl, you know that? Letting me fuck you like this in this pretty little dress. Feels so good having you on my cock. Letting me fuck you like this, and knowing that I get to cum in that gorgeous cunt when I’m done fucking you.” his sentences weren’t entirely complete as they fell out of his mouth, chasing his orgasm as you fought the urge to let go just yet. 

“Please don’t stop, T. I need you. Please.” you were too close to euphoria to find anything to say that wasn’t keening and begging for him.

The two of you continued until his thrusts were messy and your thighs were shaking too hard, the two of you fell into each other with your climaxes washing over you. 

“Fuck” he said breathlessly. You couldn’t manage anymore than an ‘mhm’ 

It took a couple minutes before you had the strength to stand up. Tony’s head cocked to the side as he lazily watched you recuperate. 

“If you don’t want to go back to the party, I’ll tell Rogers and Barnes that you weren’t feeling well.” he offered, a smirk on his face as you lifted yourself off of his cock and stood up, trying to straighten your appearance. 

“If you think I am going anywhere when I look as fucked out as I feel, you’re truly mistaken. I appreciate that.” you gave him one more smile before you stepped over his outstretched legs and turned to leave. 

“Remind me to get Amber a new chair. Maybe an entire office while I’m at it.” he said under his breath as you kept walking, shaking your head at his request. 

“Goodnight, Stark.” 

“Goodnight, gorgeous.”


End file.
